


The OLMegaverse

by Tenover



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenover/pseuds/Tenover
Summary: Sorry Eve :wheeze:
Relationships: Cove Holden & Main Character | Jamie Last (Our Life), Main Character | Jamie Last (Our Life)/Baxter Ward
Kudos: 4





	The OLMegaverse

Baxter, an alpha currently enduring his rut, is relaxing in his bedroom one night. He's spent most of the day hiding away just waiting for his rut to come to an end. Although, it wasn't going to end anytime soon. While trying to distract himself by watching random cat videos, Baxter smells something odd. An omega pheromones nearby. He thought to himself trying to think if he knew of any omega's living nearby, but none came to mind. Slowly being driven wild by the scent he gets up from his nest of blankets and pillows and swings his bedroom door open. The scent just gets even vigorous and compelling. Practically running through his house, Baxter rushes to his front door and almost knocks it down with how hard he opens it. The aroma of the pheromones is getting even stronger, driving Baxter mad with lust and desire. Following the smell, he reaches a door that he's familiar with seeing. No. 420, the apartment belonging to his friends Cove and Jamie. Upon getting closer to the door, a massive wave of both alpha and omega pheromones hit Baxter all at once. With only desire in his mind, Baxter attempts to open the door but to no avail. Becoming desperate Baxter attempts to break down the door. Thankfully, due to his relatively athletic life-style, it only took a couple of pushes for the door to finally give way. As the door falls, the smells just get even more potent, heightening Baxter's desire for intercourse. Barging through the house, ignoring all else, he comes to a stop in front of Cove and Jamie's bedroom door. Just beyond this door, Baxter could find a mate or a possible fight. There was definitely another alpha in there but he wasn't sure whether they would be aggressive. Opening the door ajar, he peered in only to find Cove, the alpha, fucking Jamie, the omega. It didn't smell like the omega was in heat, but sudden new emotions or experiences could trigger a flash heat. Opening the door more led to Baxter's own pheromones entering the room and into the noses of both Cove and Jamie. The overpowering smell coming off Baxter made Jamie whimper and Cove bow his head in respect. Knowing that his mate was no longer just his, Cove moved over from Jamie wishing that he had more time with him. Baxter slowly walks over to Jamie, who's lying on the bed in a vulnerable position, tearing off parts of his outfit with each step. Baxter's length sprung free from his underwear, ready to fuck this perfect omega just laying in front of him. Upon seeing this, Cove initially got defensive but one look from the other alpha had Cove glancing away again. Jamie's small hole was positioned in a perfect place for Baxter to penetrate him. Baxter, finally fully naked and incredibly erect, now positions his manhood against the entrance of Jamie's hole and pushes himself in with a grunt. This sudden new feeling of a different alpha inside him triggered something inside Jamie's body, it seemed that a flash heat had begun. Baxter was slow at first but initially began to pick up the pace when he had found a powerful rhythm. Jamie was loving the feelings he was undergoing and was producing even more pheromones now that a heat had begun. This sudden wave of smells coming from Jamie gave Cove the green light to continue fucking him, just not in his ass. Cove places his still erect dick onto the tongue of your mouth and slides it in with ease, your mouth was practically dripping with saliva with got Cove even more excited. Being fucked in both ends by two alphas was incredibly erotic for Jamie as he started panting and pleading for more during the entire ordeal. Cove and Baxter glance at each other, and silently agree on something. Jamie looks confused at first, but all of a sudden Cove and Baxter's intensity suddenly increases as they fuck the omega harder. This sudden outburst of energy surprises Jamie as he starts to beg for more. His body squirms in pleasure and ecstasy.


End file.
